


cherry wine interlude

by orphan_account



Series: 'tuber 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, texting au, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Epilogue to real life has no appeal. A brief interlude.





	1. james

**Author's Note:**

> sirius is italics  
> remus is bold  
> james is bold&italics  
> lily is italics&underlined

[to LILY 1:24AM]

**_LIL_ **

_ yes james _

**_IT HAPPENED_ **

_ what happened _

**_MOONY AND PADFOTO_ **

_ OHMY GFUCKING GDOD _

_ THSI IS ABMAZIBG _

_ HOW _

_ WHEN _

_ WHERE _

**_I THINKT HEY WERE FACETIMING_ **

**_LISTEN_ **

**_[Video message]_ **

_ oh my god that’s so cute _

_ i ship it so much _

**_THEYW WANT TO MEET_ **

_ AWWE _

_ THAT’S SO SWEET _

_ I CANY WAIT _

**_Did you know?_ **

_ about what _

**_Remus’ thing with that guy_ **

**_The one who’s in prison_ **

_ yeah _

_ he told me about it a little while ago _

_ he doesn’t like talking about it though _

**_Well he told Padfoot everything_ **

_ he really does like him _

_ it took a breakdown for him to tell me about it _

**_This might just work out_ **

_ i hope so _

****

[to Pads 9:45AM]

**_How’s Remus?_ **

_good morning to you too, jimmy_

_why r u asking me?_

**_Just wondering_ **

_why are you wondering_

**_..._ **

_were you eAVESDROPPING_

**_Maybe_ **

_you’re perverted_

**_I’m happy for you_ **

_nothing’s happened yet calm down_

_we’re going to meet up_

**_Can I come_ **

_no_


	2. remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirius is italics  
> remus is bold  
> lily is italics&underlined

[padfoot 9:57AM]

_hey moony_

**Hey Padfoot**

_guess who i get to see today?_

**hmmm**

**idk**

**Someone really kind and courteous?**

**And hot af**

**But I’m just guessing**

_idk abt hot_

**How RUDE**

_jk lol_

_we’re still meeting at ur place right?_

**Yes!!**

**I’M SO EXCITED**

_ME TOO_

_I’M HOTTER IN REAL LIFE_

**ur such a narcissist i’m layghing**

_there’s nothing wrong with confidence, moony_

**Of course not**

_FUCK ME_

**Excuse me**

_I LOVE YOU MOONSY I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABAIES_

_BABEISB_

_FHCUK M SQA_

_BAH;LkjbdJKAMX\K_

**Pads?**

_sorry that was prongs_

_he stole my phone_

**Hi James**

_doN’T SAY HI TO HIM_

_HE’S A DICK_

**You’d like that ;)**

_NOT YOU TOO_

**Soz Pads**

**I’m Prongs’ bitch now**

_D-: <_

**> ;-D**

[Lil 10:01AM]

_ how’s it goin _

**I’m shitting myself**

_ don’t _

**Well I wasn’t actually planning on it funnily enough**

_ you’ll b fine _

**BUt what if I’m not**

**What if he doesn’t like me**

**What if he thinks I’m ugly**

_ i hate to say it _

_ but ur anything but ugly _

_ ur hot af, actually _

**Maybe from a 45 degree angle with soft, natural lighting, Evans**

_ shut the fuck up _

_ he already thinks ur hot af _

_ and he has a crush on u _

_ u don’t have anything to prove _

_ he watches ur videos and u’ve facetimed so he knows how u sound and what u look like _

_ and he knows how stupid u are _

_ you’re going to be fine _

**What if he wants to**

**Y’know what never mind I don’t want to talk abt that with you it’s weird**

_ oh, come on rem _

_ are you actually 12 _

_ ur allowed to talk abt sex w a girl _

_ nd besides u can just say no its nbd sirius is so chill honestly u’ll be fine _

**Thank u**

**How r Marl and Dorcas?**

_ gay _

**I could have guessed**

_ i’m drowning in cats _

_ so far i’ve identified three but with the amount of cat food in their pantry i wouldn’t be surprised if there were more _

**Have you got any photos of them?**

_ no _

**ur a disappointment**

_ soz _

**you’re tEARING THIS FAMILY APART**

_ i’m sORRY _

_ i’m goin to see if i can find anymore _

**Give me updates**

_ will do _

_ ly rem _

**ly2**

[padfoot 5:32PM]

_omw i’ll see u soon_

**I can’t wait**

_ik ;)_

Sirius could arrive any minute, and Remus couldn’t stop worrying. What was he going to say? What if he hated the flat? What if he hated _Remus_?

My God, he hadn’t thought this through.

Remus paced up and down the small kitchen, sipping from his coffee like it was the only thing keeping him alive. They hadn’t had any clean mugs so he’d had to use one of Lily’s while the rest went into the dishwasher, and he could feel the hand painted doe judging him.

It was stupid, really, how anxious he was to meet Sirius. They’d been talking for months, and he’d poured his heart and soul out to him the previous night. He’d experienced Sirius drunk, for god’s sake. Surely he could deal with meeting him face to face.

You can do this, Lupin, come on. He’s just a guy.

But he _wasn’t_ just a guy, which was what had Remus so on edge. He was Sirius Black; funny, attractive and intelligent. A guy who knew what to say or do in every situation, a guy who was capable of scaling a building to climb into a broken window, or evading police like a cat burglar, but who was also eloquent and fluent in Shakespeare. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Sirius – aristocratic, handsome Sirius – could see in a guy like him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he startled so violently that the mug fell out of his hands altogether, and shattered on the tiled floor. Coffee seeped into his socks and through the spaces between the tiles, and he began to wonder exactly what his life had become when he checked his phone before even moving.

[padfoot 5:46PM]

_i’m outside_

**Okay**

**I’ll be down in a sec**

His first thought was _holy shit, did I really spend thirteen minutes thinking about Sirius?_ and his second was _Fuck_ , which he said out loud to the empty kitchen. He glanced down at the shattered mug, and eyed a large piece of ceramic that featured the head of the doe. It was still watching him condescendingly. “Shut up.” he muttered, and stepped over the pool of coffee to rush down the stairs to the front door – thankful for wooden floors, a carpet would have gotten stained to the point of no return.

He opened the door, and almost stopped breathing when he saw Sirius.

Sirius was stood there, in all his Sirius Black glory. His heavy leather jacket was pushed haphazardly up to his elbows, and his raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail that probably would have looked ridiculous had it been on anybody else. Of course, Sirius pulled it off effortlessly.

“Hey,” Sirius said, his voice just as deep and distinctly English as it had always been.

For some reason, Remus brain didn’t quite catch up with his mouth and he ended up saying “I broke a mug,” in lieu of a hello.

Sirius’ eyebrows raised, and a smirk tugged at his mouth. “You what?” he asked amusedly.

“I – your text scared me and I dropped Lily’s mug...” Remus realised he was holding onto the door with a white-knuckled grip, and loosened it slightly to step out of the way. “Come in.”

He stepped aside to allow Sirius into the narrow porch while he locked the door, and then turned to see Sirius gesturing up the stairs. “Up here?” he asked, while Remus pressed himself back against the front door as far as he could.

“Yeah.” he swallowed, nodding frantically.

Sirius started up the stairs, and Remus took a few deep, steadying breaths before following him. When he reached the top, Sirius was stood in the middle of the hallway looking awfully similar to a lost puppy.

“My room’s the first on the left,” he told him, edging towards the kitchen, “Make yourself at home, I’ll clear up in the kitchen and then join you. Do you want anything to drink?”

Sirius thought for a moment, “A cup of tea?”

“Great, yeah...” Remus spoke quickly, and then turned and darted into the kitchen before he could further make a fool of himself.

It didn’t take him long to clear up the mess, and while the kettle was boiling he grabbed his phone again.

[to Lil 5:50PM]

**He’s here**

_ why are you texting me then? _

_ GO GET HIM _

_ DEVOUR HIM _

_ FUCK HIM LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT _

**I told u that won’t happen**

ur no fun

but seriously why are you texting me

**There’s been a slight accident**

_... yes _

**Y’know that mug that James got you for your anniversary**

**The one w the doe**

_ yes _

**I may or may not have dropped it**

_ oh my god rem _

_ were u just so astounded by sirius black’s good looks _

**Of course**

**Are you mad?**

_ nah it’s fine _

_ now GO _

**ok jeez**

**have fun with the cats**

He took his time making two mugs of tea, and carefully carried them across the hallway to his bedroom, trying to avoid another mug-smashing incident. He pushed the door to his bedroom open with his back, and found Sirius running his fingertips along the spines of the books on his bookshelf.

“Hey,” he said quietly, getting Sirius’ attention. Sirius’ soft, surprised expression almost winded him. He held up one of the mugs, “I brought you tea, where do you want it?”

Sirius held out his hand – Remus absently noticed that he’d removed his jacket, and that it was lying over the back of his desk hair – and Remus pressed the mug into his palm. He thanked him and then took a sip from it, going back to the looking at the shelves as Remus sat down on his bed and laced his fingers through the handle of his mug.

“Who’s this?” Sirius asked after a while, gesturing at one of the photos.

Remus had to lean over to see what photo he meant, but he smiled when he saw it. “That’s Marlene,” he said fondly, “She’s a friend I made when I lived in Scotland. We moved to London together, before she got married. Lily was living with Marl’s fiancé, so they swapped.”

Sirius studied the photo closer. It was a profile shot, Marlene was hardly a silhouette against a bright white light that surrounded her head like a halo. “She’s a singer?” Sirius guessed, gesturing to the microphone in her hand.

“Yeah,” he replied, “I take photos at her gigs sometimes.” Sirius started chuckling, much to his confusion, “What are you laughing at?”

“You’re incredible...” Sirius sighed, moving to sit on the bed. He sat just in front of Remus’ crossed legs, tucking one leg under himself with one dangling off the side.

Remus laughed and swept his hair back self-consciously, “Thanks?”

“I mean,” Sirius sighed again, looking down at his mug. “You major in English, you take amazing photographs and make incredible short films, _and_ you’ve lived in every country in the UK.” he looked up, his captivating grey eyes meeting Remus’, “I’m so fascinated by you.” he glanced down quickly again, “That was weird.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Remus countered. Comfortable silence took over for a few moments, both of them finishing up their drinks, until Remus broke it. “Could I ask you a question?” he asked, passing Sirius his empty mug.

“Sure.” Sirius replied, lying casually on his side of the bed and placing the mugs on the bedside table.

Remus stayed sat up, looking down at him. “We’ve established that we like each other.”

“Uh-huh.” Sirius’ eyes met his again and didn’t drop.

“When did you know?” he asked, admittedly vaguely.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, “When did I know what?”

Remus felt his cheeks heating up, even though it wasn’t exactly an embarrassing subject. He felt like a schoolgirl, getting all flustered over a boy. “That you liked me.”

Sirius hummed thoughtfully, dropped onto his back and stretched his arms above his head, “Probably when you ruined your Macbook in Starbucks.”

“Really?” Remus laughed.

“Totally.” Sirius confirmed, “When we were texting about it I was just laughing and thinking: this idiot, I want to keep him.”

Remus continued to laugh, “That’s so fucking weird.”

Sirius looked mock-offended, although he was laughing too, “What’s so weird about it?”

“You can’t just say you want to ‘keep’ somebody, Sirius.” Remus shoved his thigh, “It’s cute, though.”

Sirius winked, “I know.”

 

Remus cooked for Lily most days, and had decided that cooking for Sirius wouldn’t be any different. Stress-cooking was one of his many hobbies, and he hoped it would work as well now as it normally did. Anxiety had been bubbling in his chest since the moment Sirius had walked through the door.

[Lily calling...]

**“Hey Lil.”**

_ “Rem! How’s it going with our guest?” _

**“Why are you calling me?”**

Remus peeked out from around the corner to check if Sirius was still in the dining room. Like he wouldn’t be, but...

_ “Why are you whispering? Oh my God, did I interrupt something?” _

Sirius looked up, and Remus dove back into the kitchen.

**“No! I’m cooking.”**

_ “Wine, dine, get into his pants, nice tactic.” _

**“There’s no wine, he drove here.”**

_ “Who says he’ll be leaving?” _

**“I’m going to need wine after this conversation.”**

_ “Oh, come on, Rem. Have a bit of faith!” _

**“I’m hanging up now.”**

_ “Use protection!” _

[Call disconnected]

He’d prepared most of the food in advance, so all he had to do was cook it and dish it up. While trying to balance the plates, he glanced over at the wine cooler pensively, and made a quick decision. He grabbed the bottle of cherry wine and two glasses from the cupboard, and held them in the same hand as one of the plates.

Dinner went well, Sirius wolfed down the food – chicken curry, thanks Jamie Oliver – happily, and they steadily made their way through the whole bottle of wine. Conversation flowed easily even before the alcohol took hold.

“What do you want to do now?” Sirius asked once they’d finished eating, leaning his chin on his hand. At some point, he’d taken his hair out of the tie, and his eyes were sparkling with the pleasant buzz of the alcohol, lips stained cherry-red.

“Hmm...” Remus hummed, leaning forward and reaching up to frame Sirius’ face with his hands, “How about this?” he pulled Sirius’ head softly towards him, and pressed their lips together softly.


End file.
